


Incompréhension générale

by OctaMizuki



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctaMizuki/pseuds/OctaMizuki
Summary: 《River attrapa graham par ces vêtements pour l'embrasser fougueusement.... et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eu finie d'happer ces lèvres, que graham pu enfin re prendre sa respiration pour lui adresser ces quelques mots :- Je suis désoler mais je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne...》
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 10





	Incompréhension générale

La team tardis venait de faire une rentrée chaotique dans le tardis. Le docteur prit soin de claquer immédiatement la porte puis colla son dos contre celles-ci tout en réajustant ses bretelles. 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Yaz tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration 

\- Des Zygons, prononça t'elle entre-deux respiration, ce sont des extraterrestres qui ont pour capacités de pouvoir se métamorphoser. 

La team venait de se faire poursuivre par des Zygons alors qu'elle venait de les emmener sur Zygor par inadvertance. 

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de nous faire courir à chaque planète que nous visitons, ce ne serait pas mal, sinon je crois que mon corps va avoir du mal à suivre... Répondit Graham essoufflé 

\- Je ferai de mon mieux lui promis le docteur.

S'ensuivit un silence durant lequel seul le son de respiration saccadé se faisait entendre. Cependant, lorsqu'un bruit de talon frappant le sol du tardis se fit entendre, les bruits de respiration cessèrent pour laissai place à des regards inquiets. Brisant le silence, Ryan osa demander.

\- On est d'accord que l'on vient d'entendre une personne marcher, or ce n'est aucun de nous...

\- Bonne déduction fiston répondit Graham avec une voix remplie de sarcasme. C'est alors qu'une silhouette d'apparence féminine fit son apparition à l'une des rambardes du tardis. 

\- J'aime beaucoup la nouvelle décoration, je t'avoue que je n'étais pas fan de la précédente... Trop lumineuse à mon goût... Répondit celle-ci tout en descendant les marches. 

Et c'est ainsi que le team tardis pu découvrir que la silhouette appartenait à une femme aux courbes généreuses, portant une tenue, on ne peut plus étrange, surplombait d'une tignasse de cheveux blonds. 

\- River... Murmura le docteur d'une voix basse de telle façon qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Ladite femme s'arrêta en bas des marches lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient. 

\- Oh... excuse-moi, tu as de la compagnie... Tes nouveaux compagnons, je suppose. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Yaz méfiante 

\- Oh, c'est mesquin docteur, tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de Graham, mais je dois avouer que cette régénération est assez calme après gros sourcils et puis où est passé ton goût vestimentaire plus que douteux... Quoique au moins comme ça, tu dois te fondre dans la masse... 

\- Je... Mais Graham n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase que River l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser fougueusement... Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini d'happer ses lèvres, que Graham put enfin reprendre sa respiration pour lui adresser ces quelques mots : 

\- je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. 

Un silence plus que gênant prit place dans le Tardis, Ryan et Yaz se regarder choquer par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Graham lui se demander pourquoi cette femme l'avait embrassé tandis que le docteur regardait sa femme les yeux remplis de larmes menaçant de tomber. 

\- Comment est-ce possible, tu n'es pas censé être ici... Demanda le docteur totalement dépourvu. 

River tourna alors la tête pour voir qui venait de lui adresser la parole, c'était une femme d'apparence jeune portant un pantacourt large au niveau des tibias, mais plutôt moulant sur ses cuisses. En haut, elle portait un t-shirt rouge avec comme motif un arc-en-ciel au niveau de la poitrine, des bretelles jaunes, le tout était surplombé d'un long manteau gris...

Et c'est quand elle croisa son regard qu'elle comprit... Comment avait elle pu se tromper?

\- Oh...je vois...pour être honnête je ne m'attendais pas à tant de changement. Dit River tout en se dirigeant vers le docteur cette fois ci.

\- Comment...comment peut tu être ici, c'est impossible. Murmura le docteur alors qu'un larme roulée sur ça joue.

\- Spoiler, murmura River dans un sourire destiné au docteur.

Le docteur, qui ne pouvait plus retenir aucune de ses larmes, se jeta sur River pour la serrer dans ses bras. River qui ne s'était pas préparé à l'impacte se retrouva projeté en arrière sur le sol.

De l'autre côté Graham, Ryan et Yaz essayaient de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : une femme avait fait éruption dans le tardis, avait embrassé Graham puis, le docteur lui avait littéralement sauté dessus en pleurant... 

\- Euh...sans vouloir vous déranger, qui êtes-vous? Demanda Yas

Le docteur se retourna alors vers ses compagnions qu'elle avait complètement oublié. River, elle, se détacha de son étreinte, l'aida à se relevé et lui demanda en étant faussement offensé;

\- Voyons docteur, vous ne leur avait vraiment pas parlé de moi?

Le docteur rougie d'embarras et s'exclama soudain 

\- Oh c'est vrai, les présentations! dit le docteur en claquant des mains. Bien, River, ils sont la nouvelle team tardis: Graham, Ryan et Yaz. Les gars, voici mon épouse, le professeur River Song.

Sur ces mots, River se pencha sur le docteur afin de sceller leurs lèvres comme pour montrer la valeur des mots précédents. Le baiser avec tant d'amour que les compagnons faillirent détourner le regard. Le docteur approfondit le baiser et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de la femme, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

La team déjà surpris, par la déclaration précédente du docteur, le fût encore plus face à cette scène

River se détacha des lèvres du docteur.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle apparence, cette régénération à l'air beaucoup plus.... expressive, souri River

\- Tu m'avais manqué, répliqua le docteur en laissant glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de River.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux femmes. Il fallut que le tardis émît un sifflement pour rappeler aux deux femmes qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Je crois que vous les avez cassé, rigola River 

Le docteur se retourna pour voir le visage de ses compagnions complètement figés.

\- Euh... les gars vous allez bien? Demanda le docteur inquiet devant la non réaction de la team.

Graham faut le premier à sortir de sa "trance"

\- Doc vous êtes marié!? Félicitation, mais pourquoi ne nous en avoir jamais parlé? Demanda Graham 

Le docteur s'avança vers eux pour leur expliquer.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, annonça le docteur, River et moi ne nous rencontrons pas dans l'ordre. Toute ses premières fois sont mes dernières fois, c'est pour cela que j'ai était surprise de la voir.

La team hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, même si ils n'avaient pas tout saisi.

\- Surprise, murmura River, j'aurais plutôt dit chambouler...

Le docteur se retourna vers elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mais, au faîte, que faisais-tu dans le tardis?

Mais le docteur n'eut jamais de réponse de sa femme, tout ce qu'elle obtenue de River fût un sourire malicieux poursuivit d'un clin d'œil.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, la team tardis se retrouva sur Terre à leur époque. Alors que quelque part, perdu dans l'espace et le temps, une boîte bleu dérivé avec à son bord deux femmes heureuses de se retrouver.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bien j'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu.  
> J'essaie de faire de mon mieux avec l'orthographe et la conjugaison donc si vous avez des remarques à ce propos nécessité pas \\(^○^\\)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne journée (ou bonne nuit )
> 
> 🐢


End file.
